civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Civilization VI
Stacking Two of the five listed features are about stacking - relaxing the prohibitions that have been in earlier games. Hardly "new" features - rather an admission that the prohibitions were a mistake? There's no restriction in Civ1, Civ2, Freeciv, or C-evo. (I think there was a maximum of 9 units - even in cities - in CTP1 but my last contact with that game was many years ago.) -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:18, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, you could put it that way too, and I'd agree with you. :) I just had to create an article quickly. I don't even really like bulleted lists of features, but it's better than nothing for now. —ZeroOne (talk) 07:25, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Districts link stays red after article created? I just created the Districts (Civ6) article, but for some reason the link to in (from the first bullet) stays red. Maybe it's temporary???Soltan Gris 11:39, June 1, 2016 (UTC) : Yup, page red links aren't updated immediately. If you want your changes reflected choose refresh from the action dropdown or edit and save the page with no changes. --Becer (talk) 13:04, June 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Hey btw, great work with that article, Soltan Gris! :) —ZeroOne (talk) 13:11, June 1, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks Zero :) I hope it's a good base on which to expand, when we get more info. Soltan Gris 13:21, June 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yes, definitely! —ZeroOne (talk) 13:36, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Specs Does anyone know what I will need to play Civ 6? I'm using an old computer so if I have to buy a new one, I'm going to need to know what specifications are necessary. Thanks, 18:52, September 8, 2016 (UTC)Franklin 18:52, September 8, 2016 (UTC) :The required specs haven't been announced yet but you can obviously take Civ 5 as a starting point. I'd venture that if you match Civ 5's recommended specs you should be able to at least play Civ 6, though not at its best settings. --Becer (talk) 22:38, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Settling "Too Near" Had the question as to what is "too near" as I've got an agreement not to settle "too near" another civ and I didn't want to violate it. Found this on reddit '' I've tested this multiple times versus different AI civs, saving and reloading. It appears to me that it counts how far away your nearest city is to their nearest city. If your city is 9 tiles away, then it's OK. If your city is 8 tiles away or less, then the AI will complain that you are too close. Similarly, if they settle 8 tiles away from you or closer, you gain a Discuss option to ask them not to settle too close to you. They do not complain if you capture a city within 8 of theirs or take a city in a peace deal that is within 8 of theirs. They also will not complain about settling too close if you are at war with them and gain a city within 8 tiles, regardless of how you gained that city. To be clear, when I say 8 tiles away, I mean this: A 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 Y where "A" is their city, Y is your city, and the numbers are tiles in between. Edit: another thing I've noticed is that sometimes they will not complain even if you settle too close, but when this happens, shortly after that, they declare war on me. So I think if they are planning a war against you, they also will not complain about you settling too close.'' I think we should have something on the wiki that a) turns up when people search on Agreements and on "too Near" HavanIronOak (talk) 12:17, April 12, 2018 (UTC)